


are you mine (tomorrow, or just mine tonight?)

by st_elsewhere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Omega Louis, Porn With Plot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_elsewhere/pseuds/st_elsewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam helps an omega from getting molested in the tube. this omega is unlike any other, because he yells at liam for saving him and then he doesn't want liam to leave and liam might or might not be smitten already.</p><p>a short fic. finally updated after more than a year LOL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. rated G

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“get your hands off of me!”_

liam frowns, pauses, but then he complies to the distressed omega’s request by taking a step back.

“are you alright, though?” he leans down a little bit to ask, his alpha instinct is urging him to comforttakecarecomf the omega.

who, unfortunately, glares murder at liam like he’s the one molesting him in the tube just a couple of minutes ago.

“‘m fine,” the omega snaps, almost inaudibly but with enough venom to make liam sigh.

“do you have somewhere to be?” he tries again, because it’s in his nature to never let a wandering, distressed omega alone. “i will escort you there.” not that liam cultivates a hobby to ‘rescue’ every wandering, distressed omega, no, it’s just. this particular tiny stranger with his funky long hair and wild blue eyes and tan skin and ridiculous red chino doesn’t wear any scent suppressant for his own sake. what is liam supposed to do? he’s an alpha, he’s programmed to be responsible, unlike that lowly old geezer who probably thought it’s the 70’s when omegas were treated like nothing but breeders and misogynistic alphas like him could sexually harass any unclaimed omegas.

just like this one.

whose prideful act is starting to get on liam’s nerves.

“okay then,” he shakes his head and takes a final good look at the omega, willingly pushing away his concern to the back of his head so he can just stop being the unappreciated alpha and get on with his life. he’s going to be late to his boxing practice and he still needs to revise a paper for tomorrow.

he’s only a couple of yards ahead when somebody tugs at the strap of his gym bag.

“can i come with you?” the omega’s voice is even smaller than before, clearly aware that he crossed some lines. his head is bent low, showing liam his unclaimed nape, also as a sign of reflection and obedience.

“why?” liam steers them next to the underground map on the brick wall, speaking softly because he can still hear the omega’s rapid heartbeats. it’s best to leave this confined, dingy place and out in the open where fresh air and natural light will help with the omega’s mood. but liam needs to confirm that he hears it right.

“i mean i can escort you home, or somewhere safe,” he explains before the omega misunderstands his question. “i don’t mind.”

“i don’t want to be alone,” the omega is clutching the sleeve of liam’s black hoodie with his thin fingers. his hand is really small. “please?”

liam frowns. the alpha in him begins to swell with concern and protectiveness, but the rational part of him thinks it’s not exactly a good idea. sure he can skip his boxing practice just this once, his trainer has been hinting at him to take it slow ever since the break up. his paper though, now that’s a different story. omegas are notorious to be clingy, especially after they’re exposed to an alpha’s qualities.

thus one of many reasons why scent suppressant is crucial for _everything._

it’s called ‘suppressant’ just so these unfortunate but established affairs in society wouldn’t be any trouble than necessary.

of course there are prideful little omegas who refuse to deny their biology because they feel like they’re being oppressed from what they truly are, even though denying their biology means _a lot_ for the greater good. 

just like this one.

“i’m liam payne, alpha, and you are?” still, liam likes to think of himself as a better man than yesterday, and again, it’s not that he’s doing this as a hobby. he can treat this encounter as a life lesson or something.

“louis tomlinson,” the shorter man answers, whisper-like, “omega.”

“hi, louis, i won’t do anything you don’t want me to do, okay?” liam takes louis’ hands with his, dwarfing them and squeezing gently. “i have a couple of hours free. where would you like to go now?”

louis is taking a deep breath before he says that he was supposed to meet his mates at the cinema, but he doesn’t feel like watching a horror movie anymore.

“can we—can we have cupcakes?” louis is not shy to open his palms in order to entwine their fingers together. liam has never met a very forward omega before. but it’s safe to say that he’s okay with this kind of modern omega straightforwardness. louis did yell at him, after all. he can handle holding hands just fine. 

“and macaroons? and then can we sit at green park?”

“sure,” liam nods, and he’s careful not to smile. not yet. louis seems intriguing, but liam can’t afford to be interested. it’s way too soon.

 

 

 

liam’s suspicion is paid off.

louis is the kind of omega who gets easily pleased.

“do you like it that much?” liam grazes louis’ vanilla scented nape with the tip of his nose, again being careful with an invisible line of obligation versus intimacy. his alpha is obviously purring in satisfaction due to the closeness of an unclaimed omega, but liam knows better.

“hmm?” he tightens his grip on louis’ tummy, being playful.

“of course,” louis giggles, tilting his head to the side, baring his neck even more for liam to nuzzle. “you’re such a shit liar. you give awesome cuddle!”

“heh,” liam snorts, relaxing back against the folded picnic chair that green park provides, louis a solid weight on his lap. the sun is perfect this afternoon, and liam brought his sunglasses so it’s all good. to be completely honest, liam doesn’t mind with how things escalated quickly right after he paid for louis’ red velvet cupcake and half a dozen macaroons and the peppermint tea. louis had thanked him by kissing his stubbled chin, and all but dragging him to green park. it wasn’t long before louis look restless on his orange colored folded picnic chair, nibbling at his cupcake half-heartedly. because liam is the alpha, he’s aware of the omega’s slight mood difference. he asked louis what’s wrong, and louis didn’t even hesitate to ask back _can we cuddle, liam, can i sit on your lap?_ and liam had laughed out loud then—because it’s absurd, okay—and said that he’s not exactly comfy or anything but louis insisted, and here they are.

louis just finished his cupcake, feeding bits to liam and licking the frosting off of his pink lips. omegas love sweet treats, and louis is no exception. he devours two macaroons in five minutes while liam waits for him to loosen up even more on his lap, almost as if louis is gradually melting onto him. liam regulates his breathing along with louis’ calmed heartbeats.

one hour and fifteen more minutes to go.

“can i ask you a question?” liam starts after declining the macaroon from louis.

“go ahead,” louis hums.

“why aren’t you wearing scent suppressant?” liam presses a chaste kiss to louis’ left shoulder, his hands are carefully rubbing louis’ thighs. “you smell absolutely lovely, but it’s dangerous.”

there’s a pause.

“louis?”

“that wasn’t the first time,” louis’ sticky fingertips are drawing circles on the back of liam’s hands. “i’m actually allergic to scent suppressant. i’ve tried different brands, but they have varied side effects on me. my doctor advised to get a beta deodorant, but i hate it. i want to be what i am fearlessly, that’s all.”

“i’m sorry.” liam wants to punch himself. and he thought his break up with sophia was the end of the world. “i’m so sorry.”

“don’t be,” louis turns his head to smile prettily at liam, bouncing a little as he says, “you’re a great alpha, liam payne, i should be the one apologizing. i haven’t thanked you for what you did for me.”

“you would’ve done it too if it’s the other way around.” liam grabs louis’ right hand and maneuvers the half-eaten macaroon into his own mouth. “hmm, this is good.” he says in between mouthful, and louis wriggles around until they’re face to face and hugging tightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if shawn mendes sings about needing stitches then i need practices in writing pr0n. i'm fumbling. does anyone remember this fic ROLFMAO.
> 
> thank you for the subscribe. see ya in another fic nods nods.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

there are a lot of things to consider.

liam can think of some pros, like, for example, louis sits for approximately one hour on his lap, so it’s safe to say that he’s already acquainted with the supple, surprisingly plump ass of such a small omega. louis himself seems to be comfortable with him, an alpha stranger, and plus, louis’ vanilla scent is not sickening and his light, airy voice suits his straightforward, funny personality liam wouldn’t mind listening to louis talk for another hours.

or moaning. same difference.

and then there’s the fact that louis has been acting like he’s not the tiniest bit antsy when they’re back to central london underground; he’s trying his best to appear brave by tightening his denim jacket around himself, as if slumping his stance will help him from lowly, preying alphas. that’s admirable, right?

the con, though, it’s all about his paper that needs to be revised for his afternoon class tomorrow.

not that they’re going straight to fucking when they arrive at liam’s dorm room, no, it’s not even dinnertime yet, you know?

heh. like louis will say yes to his invitation anyway.

liam notices that despite his close proximity and his smoked cedar, alpha scent lingering vaguely on louis, male and female alphas and betas alike are turning their heads at louis’ cowering figure, mostly frowning with blatant curiosity and/or checking out louis from head to toe.

“that’s your train, right?” louis touches liam’s elbow, waking him up from his... selfish thought? louis is not exactly liam’s type, maybe because he has never slept with another man before. but he doesn’t think he has a problem with that? like, he’s pretty sure he’s okay with taking a male omega back for a, what, casual thank you fuck? will louis hate him for initiating it? is it really _that good_ to fuck a male omega like harry claimed the first time he took care of zayn’s heat?

louis is waiting for him, his eyes are wide and blue and after he blinks, probably because he can smell the hesitation from liam, there’s a hint of understanding on his smile.

“do you want to go back to mine?” so liam chooses to whisper to the back of louis’ left ear, glad to find the goosebumps decorating louis’ nape. “i like your company.” and he leaves it at that, giving louis time to decide. an omega is given a freedom to refuse an alpha’s proposition, and there’s nothing an alpha can do about it.

liam’s train is arriving in thirty seconds.

“okay.” louis presses closer to liam’s side, grasping liam’s left hand with both of his. “please,” he adds as an afterthought, clearly afraid that liam is going to change his mind if he doesn’t act submissive like he’s supposed to do.

“of course i want you.” and liam finds his heart hurting at the vague insecurity that actually has been there all the while. louis, in spite of what had happened to him in the past, deserves to feel amazing about himself, because he _is_. sure liam has never dated an omega before, but he knows he wouldn’t dare to control how his omega want to present him or herself in front of him or in public. it’s their personal choice, really.

but louis is not his, now, is he?

 

 

 

“sorry it’s a mess.”

louis does a quick sweep of liam’s dorm room, and he shrugs at the unmade bed and the scattered stuffs on the desk. at least liam’s dirty clothes are in the hamper and that is all; a cramped space with a tiny bathroom, no TV, no makeshift kitchen because it’s provided on the dorm’s first floor, and liam’s room has the best view of the university’s football field.

liam is taking off his trainers while louis is wearing a pair of black vans slippers. when louis takes them off, liam keeps his amazement to himself because louis’ feet are so small, just like the rest of him.

“sit anywhere you please,” liam clears his throat as his eyes linger on louis’ curvy legs. those calves are killing him. “i, uh. i need to revise a paper for tomorrow. then we can order something to eat.” he shoves his gym bag under the desk, turning on his laptop and willing his brain to focus on the desk calendar.

“okay,” louis breathes, and climbs to liam’s bed. liam makes a mistake by glancing over. louis has taken off his oversized denim jacket, bundling it up on his chest, and with the way he sits cross legged like that, louis looks even _smaller_ for the love of god. look at his shoulders! liam needs to count to twenty before he can function like a normal, decent alpha he really is.

“i have a psp somewhere,” he searches for the game console among the pile on his desk. “here, just mute it.” he tosses it and louis catches it easily. “or if you prefer to read, i have a copy of rolling stone under my pillow.”

louis goes to his knees and liam swallows down heavily at the sight of his ass in that ridiculous red chino.

“taylor swift, really?” louis snorts as he makes himself comfortable lying across liam’s bed, his blue eyes are twinkling in sort of a mischievous but still coy look.

liam laughs like a hyena.

“it’s my mate’s, obsessed with her,” he plops down on the computer chair and clicks open the paper. “got his omega cross with him so he donated it to me.”

louis hmm-mms and liam can’t help but wonders if he will sound like _that_ when he’s writhing on the floor with my cock in his mou—

 

✖

 

(dinner went well. they decided to eat out at a hip pasta place near liam’s dorm and apparently every single one of liam’s friends had the same thought to go there. louis was an instant sensation the moment he opened his sharp mouth. thank god liam finished his paper before that because they finished socializing just a little bit after midnight.)

liam laughs when louis trips over his slippers, barely managing to dodge out a lamp post. liam pulls him close just in time, and louis doesn’t let go when he’s saved from having an unneccesary bruised forehead.

“are you cold?” liam smiles, looking down at the omega on his arms.

louis nods. “we should hurry.”

“alright then.” liam leans forward to give louis’ nose an eskimo kiss before he steals a start running over to his dorm, leaving louis yelling and pouncing on his back when he manages to catch up. liam ends up carrying louis for the rest of the walk, feeling quite content with... everything. it’s been awhile.

louis kicks off his vans when they arrive. he steers liam to dump him on the bed, and asks where can he get a clean t-shirt and a toothbrush. when he undresses right there and then, liam swallows and busies himself with rearranging his desk.

“i look ridiculous in your tee,” louis comments, checking himself out on the mirror. liam’s plain white t-shirt reaches the top of his small thighs and louis wearing plain black boy shorts doesn’t help liam at all. right. that was his initial plan, right, to sleep with louis whose body and unconventional omeganess are both arousing and interesting.

“what do you think?” louis twirls, hands on his hips, and liam frowns to keep his eyes fixed on the gap of louis’ legs. there are hairs and old scars. they’re not smooth like girls’ but liam still wants to circle his hands around louis’ ankles anyway.

“well, uh,” he stutters, “let’s see if you’ll look ridiculous without it?” and didn’t he succeed in keeping his eyes fixed on one spot instead of giving louis a blatant once over? what the hell did he just say?!

“i mean—” liam doesn’t get to finish his another stuttering because louis is already taking off _his_ ridiculous t-shirt, showing his lean torso. when louis asks _better?_ with a genuinely curious but still cruel tone, liam has to take a deep breath.

“yeah. well.” liam jumps when louis walks toward him, smelling like vanilla and everything liam didn’t know he wanted.

“you’re the sweetest, really,” louis tiptoes to throw his arms around liam’s tensed shoulders. “you can have me, liam, i want you to.” he continues, biting liam’s chin. “come on.” and then they’re kissing. hard, without sparks or fireworks or electricity whatsoever, only their alpha and omega taking control of their bodies. liam moans when he can splay one entire hand to cover louis’ lower back, the other is caressing louis’ spine.

“i-i wouldn’t know what to do.” liam grunts again to get his mouth working. “i—”

“i’ll show you,” louis grabs liam’s face to kiss him deeply before he wriggles his boy shorts off of him, his cock is small and half-hard. “where’s your lube?” he asks, eyes wide, the black pupils swallowing down the blues.

liam goes to the bed and fishes the lube out of one corner and louis pushes him to lie back. he takes the lube and straddles liam’s abs, facing the other way.

“watch.” louis whispers to the whole room as he coats his small fingers with the water-based lube. he lifts his hips, curves his back and sticks out his ass and liam makes a choked sound when louis’ fingers find his hole.

the difference between sophia and louis is everything. louis is loud and _shameless_ , gasping and rutting against liam’s jeans as his fingers, plural, comes back looking wetter than before after he pushes them in. his natural slick smells like candied apple and liam doesn’t wait for permission to touch; his hands fit perfectly on each globe of louis’ supple ass and he spreads them so louis has an easier access to give him a show.

“nnggghhh—” louis whines as he twists his wrist in a particular angle, his hole is loose and twitching. “i’m making a mess on you, alpha, i’m so sorry.” and he really does making a mess on liam’s jumper and jeans, they are soaked with louis’ endless amount of natural slick which liam has no idea how to clean because this is his first time with an omega, remember?

“just—” liam thrusts his hips and louis whines again. “are you ready? can i fuck you now?”

louis doesn’t answer with words. he answers with his actions as he pulls his fingers out to turn around facing liam, his face and neck and down to his chest are flushed pretty red. his small cock is leaking.

liam unbuttons his jeans and shoves them down until his own leaking, hard cock is freed. he takes both his and louis’ cocks in one hand, stroking them a few times, fast and uncontrollable, and louis gasps,

“i’m on pills. a-are you?”

liam nods, an alpha won't be in a rut if the omega partner is not in their heat. so thank god for that. liam's tongue is dry in wonder of how easy it is to manhandle louis to his liking, how pliant and _small_ louis is on top of him. it’s kinda scary because liam is afraid he can’t contain his strength for that matter.

“please,” but louis gives liam’s chest a pressure with his hands, a reminder. “please, i need it.”

liam spits to his right palm, smearing his saliva and precum on his cock. louis raises on his knees, throwing his head back as liam pushing in the cockhead into him.

it’s tight. nothing compares to this, liam thinks. louis isn’t making any sound, he’s just biting his bottom lip and pushing down inch by inch, eyes closed and nipples erect.

liam is breathing through his mouth because this is just _too much_. louis is tight and wet and throbbing hot inside. his nails are digging in louis’ ass, bringing them down as he thrusting his cock up until he’s in to the hilt.

when their eyes meet, louis’ smile is full of satisfaction.

“you fill me up so good.”

liam tries to laugh but it comes out as a wheeze instead. “yea? not bad?”

louis shakes his head and shifts his hips, taking liam deeper.

“like that?” louis raises himself up a little, then he moves back down, and repeats. liam _likes_ it. he thrusts up to meet louis in the middle, and they find their rhythm after liam does a particularly hard thrust and hits something solid inside, making louis beg for him to hit the same spot every time.

louis’ natural slick is drenching liam’s cock, and the filthy squelching sound from his navel meeting louis’ ass is overwhelming. so this is sex with an omega, huh? this isn’t even louis’ heat. jesus christ. liam wants to be louis’ alpha when he’s in heat.

 _“fuck.”_ liam closes his eyes and wills himself not to come. he’s never had his rut in someone before, because he’s never dated an omega and liam is not going to complain if he can make louis his.

“i’m—i’m close.” louis hums, breathless. “please.”

liam opens his eyes and sees how _wrecked_ louis looks and maneuvers louis easily to his back. he takes the back of louis’ knees so louis is folded into half, the bed creaking in time as liam squeezes louis’ dainty ankles up in the air. then it’s just his instinct taking in.

“come for me then.” liam growls as louis holds onto his jumper. “touch yourself.”

 

✖

 

after a rushed lunch, liam walks louis to the station and louis gives him a quick peck. he doesn’t ask liam to call him, he _makes sure_ liam remembers that he’s got his number programmed in his phone, that is all. liam smiles and hugs louis, hoping that his alpha scent will send off any potential perverts in the train.

louis seems to realize that and calls him sweet one more time.


End file.
